Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reductions in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Communication networks, such as telephone networks, are often utilized to realize many of these advantageous results. Telecommunication networks typically facilitate communication of information over large geographic areas between numerous devices. Managing communication activities and maintaining local exchange routing guide (LERG) information can be difficult and problematic.
Telecommunication networks offer a number of advantages including communicatively coupling numerous end users. Telecommunication networks typically have large infrastructures with a numerous end use and intermediate devices. The large number of end use devices, each with its own unique identifier, results in a large number of possible destinations for each communication. There is also a large number of intermediate devices that connect the end use devices.
Telephone networks typically operate by forwarding information from a source to an end use device. The information is routed via intermediate devices over a communication path included in the telecommunications network. The intermediate devices forward the communication information based upon routing information. Maintaining connection information for all the different device and possible paths in a communication network is complex and often problematic.